


Maid for You

by whathef_lower (fangirlhaven)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/F, Forced Crossdressing, Gay, I try to be funny, M/M, Multi, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, Yaoi, ahaha I am a master at procrastination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlhaven/pseuds/whathef_lower
Summary: [AoKaga] In which Kagami finds out exactly what losing a bet with Aomine entails at Kise's Halloween party. (I promise this is more enticing than my summary lmao)
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Maid for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this is very loosely canonical, but at the same time it'd make more sense for this to be an American high school AU when they're all juniors sans their upperclassmen who would obviously be seniors, so make of it what you will. Or they could all be in college. I chose to keep it somewhat ambiguous because this is a straight-up two-shot PWP.
> 
> Honestly, I'm such a terrible procrastinator. I began this fic in 2017 and I'm only just now posting it LMAO

A bitter taste settled in Kagami's mouth as he watched Aomine score the final winning point with his formless shot.

After making his shot, Aomine turned around to face Kagami, a self-satisfied smirk resting upon his lips. "I win. You know what that means."

Unfortunately, Kagami did know what that meant. He pursed his lips in resigned determination. He'd be damned if he ever backed down from a challenge, especially one from Aomine.

"A bet's a bet."

They had made a bet and whoever lost would be subjected to the winner's whim. The loser would have to do one thing the winner wanted, no matter how embarrassing.

"Take me to Maji." Aomine drawled as he stretched, the two aces now seated on the court's bench.

Kagami raised an eyebrow in disbelief. That was too easy. "Is that your request?"

Even as the words came out of his mouth, Kagami doubted it. Aomine would never let him off that easy.

Aomine scoffed. "Nope. I'm just hungry. You'll feed me won't you?"

"No," was Kagami's immediate reply as he wiped the sweat off his face, grimacing.

He felt like he was melting despite the recent temperature drop that often accompanied the leaves' change of color during the fall season.

Aomine practically draped himself over the other. "Aw, come on Kagami. You know you want to."

Now Kagami felt hot for an entirely different reason. Even casual touches from Aomine seemed to leave his skin tingling recently.

Blushing, he repeated his earlier reply. "No."

However, despite himself, they ended up at Maji, only after much whining on Aomine's part, of course. Kagami swore he acted just like a little kid sometimes. Now here they were, the bluenette happily eating away at his four teriyaki burgers as Kagami scowled at him over his stack of cheeseburgers.

Aomine must have felt his gaze on him because he looked up then and outright laughed at Kagami's expression. "Dude, chill out. My four burgers hardly put a dent in your wallet compared to your fifteen. You'll just have to win our next one-on-one, so you won't have to buy me burgers every time."

"I will." He mumbled as his scowl formed into an expression of slight awe.

He had only been half-listening to Aomine after hearing his low, bellowing laugh. It was just so different to see Aomine laugh when his face was usually one of boredom or a 'the only one who can beat me is me' smirk. He'd had the pleasure to hear his rival (friend?) laugh before, but it still made his heart beat a little faster and the butterflies in his stomach beat their wings harder.

Later, in the comfort of his bed just as sweet, sweet sleep was about to claim him, Kagami received a message from Aomine.

 **From: Aho** 🏀

_i got my request for u loser_

Sighing, Kagami blindly searched for his phone and shot a reply back, squinting at the brightness.

 **To: Aho** 🏀

_alright what is it?_

**From: Aho** 🏀

 _not tellin it's a surprise_ 😈

 **To: Aho** 🏀

_ok..._

**From: Aho** 🏀

_tch never mind just wait 4 me at ur house b4 Kise's party i'll bring it w me_

**To: Aho** 🏀

_bring what???_

Kagami never got a reply back but he knew that bastard Aomine got his message because it said _read at 11:53 PM_.

Stupid Ahomine, ignoring him when he was probably just jerking off to his precious Mai-chan or something. Kagami flushed, involuntarily making his dick twitch in interest at the thought.

He groaned. Why'd he have to think of that specifically?

Now he was imagining a naked Aomine stroking his cock that was probably as big as his ego.

Imagining how he'd tease himself, not wanting to finish so quickly, the slick sound of his hand moving up and down his shaft as he worked himself to completion. The sounds he'd try and hold back, the way his face would contort in pleasure as he climaxed, how the cum would paint his stomach white, contrasting beautifully with his chocolate skin.

Kagami inhaled sharply, dick already half-hard. He hadn't meant to get himself all worked up, but now that he was half-hard...Well, maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad to jerk off to Aomine.

Pushing away his conscience that was firmly telling him that _no, it wasn't okay to be jerking off to his rival,_ Kagami reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. He stroked himself with Aomine in mind, his hand working his cock expertly. He didn't last long either, not with that mental image. He quickly cleaned the cum off his stomach with a tissue and tossed it into the wastebasket.

Kagami sighed. Did he really just do that? His conscience was beating at the back of his brain, demanding him to think about what he'd just done. He purposely ignored this and laid back down. Refusing to dwell on it any longer, Kagami allowed sleep to take him, suddenly exhausted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kagami growled, gripping the bag as he peered inside it.

From what he could see, that tall idiot expected him to wear a frilly maid's outfit.

Aomine replied smugly. "Nope."

The redhead threw the bag at the tan one. "Well, I'm not wearing that to Kise's party, so you can just leave that here." He crossed his arms angrily.

"I didn't make you out to be a quitter."

Kagami shot a look at the Touou ace and snatched the bag back from him. "Fine." He huffed, stomping to his bathroom to go and change.

Aomine reclined on the couch as he reveled in his ability to bring out the best (and the worst) in his rival.

A few minutes later Kagami came out with a bang as the door thudded against the wall. "There, you happy?"

"Ha. Happy you-", Aomine cut himself off at the sight of Kagami in his little maid outfit.

The collar came up to Kagami's neck, a black bow-tie gracing it with the short sleeves clinging to his bulging biceps. His thighs were barely contained in black stockings that matched the rest of his ensemble, the frilly ends of the dress resting just about mid-thigh on his gorgeously tanned legs. As for his shoes, well, Aomine couldn't let him get away with flats, now could he? Of course, Kagami was in heels too.

Frankly, Aomine couldn't tear his eyes away from Kagami's muscle figure that was strangely all the more allure in a maid's outfit more suitable for someone like Momoi.

Aomine shook his head furiously, banishing away nasty thoughts of Kagami being even remotely attractive. Damn fork eyebrows. "Tch. Just as stupid as I imagined."

Not noticing Aomine's lapse in judgment, Kagami snarked back, "Fuck you, Aho."

"Where's your costume anyways?"

Aomine's face lit up with his signature smirk. "You'll see. See you later, Bakagami."

With that, Aomine left, a casual flick of the wrist as a goodbye being the last thing a confused Kagami saw before the other ace was gone.

_Whatever_ , he thought. _I'm not gonna lose to that idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so expect some porn next chapter, whenever that gets posted lol


End file.
